


In the Interests of Summer

by LadiSaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Summer, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSaiyan/pseuds/LadiSaiyan
Summary: Written for the Summer Lovin' Prompts for VegeBulocracy, a handful of fluffy chapters spinning off of the given prompts. Set during those infamous 3 years of our favorite couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so excited to finally share my cheesy prompts with you. I will admit I've put When Pasts Collide on the back burner (shame on me) to work on these, and it's been fun. I'm excited to share some lovely artwork with you too for the final prompt, so stay tuned as we work through. I don't have prompt fills for every day, but I did 5 of the prompts, although prompt 1 and 2 are squished into the first chapter, so I'm posting them today on day 2 of Summer Lovin'.
> 
> The first few chapters will be tame but the final chapter is explicit and my first attempt at smutty writing, so the rating is E. Anyway, would love to hear your reviews and thoughts!

It was late, warm summer air lingering around the grounds of Capsule Corporation, the last golden light of sunset dipping just beyond the western horizon signaling that night had come once again. The blue haired heiress was just finishing up her work in the lab below, and wanted a breath of fresh air. Lately, she'd been pulling long hours trying to tie up loose ends on a project she and her father were trying to finish before the deadline in a few weeks. This meant waking before sunrise and going to bed well after sunset. Usually, it didn't bother her, but as she emerged from the building to see those last few rays of light disperse across the vast evening sky...tonight, it did.

Bulma had the work ethic of a horse, she was always pulled her weight and came through when she needed to, that was not the issue. But lately, her mind was elsewhere. As she was starting to put years on her personal calendar, memories of days and adventures past came flooding back to her, and it seemed like just yesterday she was out racing around on her hoverbike searching for dragon balls. Not that the whole Namek thing had been too long ago, but it just felt like life was catching up to her far too fast, and she wanted a chance to unwind and relax. To have a little fun. Needless to say, she wasn't quite sure she was ready for the pressure and stipulations taking over a company like Capsule Corporation required. Her father, Dr. Briefs, had mentioned to her a few times over the past few weeks that he thought it was time for her to step up and take his place, because retirement was on his radar. Yeah? Well, Bulma had other things on HER radar, and that wasn't one of them. At least not yet. She really just wanted a day to relax. Or sunbathe, or something. 

On the other hand, her personal life had been neglected lately. She and Yamcha had separated about 6 months ago, and things had been a little rocky in her friend circle since then, mainly with the Z fighters. She vehemently protested that it had nothing to do with Vegeta and him living at Capsule Corp. It was a bit of a twisted story to some, and despite what anyone else thought, she stuck to her story that she was just trying to help him. Nevermind the fact that he was quite good looking. Bulma spent many an hour working on side projects for him, including countless repairs on the gravity chamber he used on the daily for his training. Not to mention the dozens of battle bots she would make and then repair to satiate his ever growing need for new and better combat challenges. The Z Fighters had a hard time understanding why she was so bent on providing these things to him, saying that he would just turn on them anyway in a few years. They all had been present when that strange, purple haired boy from the future showed up, talking about some attack from androids, set to happen in three years. The boy said that they needed to be extra vigilant and prepared. Vegeta had insisted he would take out the androids and defeat Goku, but his plans beyond that were uncertain. Yamcha had no doubt that he would turn on them and either kill them all or destroy the planet. Or worse, both. But, that didn't seem to deter Bulma. She kept doing what she was doing, making repairs to the gravity chamber or the new battle bots she had developed when needed and trying to make small talk with the alien prince when she was able, despite the concern of her friends.

She hadn't seen him yet today, but that's probably because she had been holed up in the lab working since the wee hours of the morning. 

Bulma sighed, and not a moment later her stomach let out a loud grumble. "Well, I guess it's time to grab some grub, I'm starving," she said, and turned on her heel to head back inside to the kitchen, her white lab coat fluttering behind her. The kitchen wasn't far, and she found her mother, Panchy, still puttering around, making a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

"Hi Bulma, dear. My, you are working such long hours with your father these days! It can't be good for you. Here, sit and eat, I've got some noodles and rice left. Let me just heat it up for you," the bright and bubbly blonde told Bulma, pulling out a container of her famous noodles and rice. Bulma's stomach growled again, and she pulled up a stool to the counter and sat down.

"Trust me, I don't like working these long hours, but this heavy ion collider project deadline is in two weeks and we are running out of time to finish it. Dad is counting on me to help him, and I know he's just as worn out as I am. I sent him out a few hours ago, because I knew he was exhausted," the heiress replied, twisting a strand of her blue hair around her finger as she waited.

"Yes, yes, I fed him dinner and sent him straight to bed, he fell asleep with his face in his noodles and Scratch on his shoulder trying to eat out of the bowl. Definitely a good choice to send him out early. We're lucky to have such a good daughter." Panchy exclaimed happily, in her always happy voice, grabbing the container of noodles and rice as the microwave beeped.

As Panchy turned to set the bowl of food in front of Bulma, a loud bang made both of them jump, as the door to the garden down the hall slammed shut. Bulma had both eyes shut as Panchy set the bowl down, and peeked with one eye open as the offending door slammer walked into the kitchen, loud footfalls resounding through the hallway. As she expected, the enigmatic Saiyan prince came into view a moment later. His flame like hair was unique in it's own right, but he was such a compact ball of muscle, it never ceased to amaze her. He was wearing gym shorts, and a tight fitting workout style tank, but his chiseled muscles were apparent through the thin material. As were the raised, numerous scar lines that dotted his chest, shoulders and back...the ones he refused to speak of when she dared mention anything about them. In fact, she'd learned the hard way that it wasn't a topic to bring up with him...the first time she mentioned it, he had barked at her to never speak to him again, and how dare she ask about them, the insolent bitch. But, Bulma was not deterred, she of course spoke to him again, and things had mellowed out. She had yet to bring them up again, but she knew at some point she would find out what happened. When Bulma Briefs wanted to know something, she found out. It's just the way things worked.

The Saiyan Prince slammed his water bottle down on the counter, breaking her from her thoughts, and Bulma winced a little. Panchy had been humming a tune, and kept right on humming like he hadn't done anything at all. He glanced from one to the other, and then spoke.

"One of you, get me food. I'm starving." He drummed his fingers impatiently on the table, and with the other hand grabbed the water bottle, taking a quick swig before setting it back down forcefully again.

Bulma sighed grumpily. "Vegeta, I JUST sat down to eat my own food. I've been working all day. My mom has been in the kitchen all night and is finishing up this batch of cookies. There is plenty in the fridge you can microwave. Get it yourself. You have arms and legs, you are fully capable," she replied coolly, knowing full well where this would escalate to moments later.

"Excuse me, I am a prince, I expect my food heated for me!" he replied angrily, slamming his fist down on the table for emphasis, sending small cracks through the countertop.

Bulma sighed again, and put her free hand on her forehead. "You have two options, buddy. Either make your own food, or wait until I am finished, and then I might consider helping you get something. I'd like to eat my food in peace, without you raging at me because you wont't, or don't know how to, use a microwave," she said, voice raising an octave.

Vegeta growled, baring his teeth at the woman. Panchy was still humming, but a slight giggle erupted from her, and she quickly covered her mouth with a grin. These two bantering back and forth amused the older lady to no end, and to hell if she didn't get a good laugh out of it occasionally. The buzzer on the oven went off, and she pulled out a perfectly golden brown batch of cookies. Bulma looked up from taking a bite just in time to catch a glimpse of Vegeta sniffing the air, smelling the scent of the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. She too couldn't help but let out a giggle.

He let out another, less volatile growl. "Why are you human women so...laughy? Give me that tray of cookies, blond," Vegeta remarked, reaching for the tray.

Panchy tugged the tray away quickly. "Ah ah, wait a moment, young man. You'll burn yourself."

"Oh to hell with burns, just give me some damn food!" he said, grabbing the tray and dumping the cookies into a heap onto the counter in front of him. He quickly dropped the tray, muttering that it was hot, and instead grabbed a handful of the cookies to shove into his mouth.

Bulma had been about to take another bite of her food, but the chopsticks were suspended midair, noodles dangling haphazardly from them. Her eyebrow was raised, and she was staring at him with a sideways smile. "Well, aren't you something else, prince."

Vegeta snorted and grabbed another handful of the warm, gooey cookies. "Quit mocking me," he snapped through a mouthful.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as Bulma finished her dinner, and Vegeta polished off what was left of the tray of cookies. But of course, being a Saiyan, a tray of cookies was nowhere near enough to satiate his appetite. Despite his vehement protesting about not making his own food, he was soon rifling through the fridge. A large pile of food began growing on the counter. A whole roasted chicken. A bag of grapes. Two bananas. A container of pudding. And last but not least, he pulled out a gallon of milk and then grabbed the whole pile into his arms, kicking up his leg to slam the fridge door shut behind him.

"HEY! Don't slam my fridge!" Bulma screeched, as she got up to toss her empty dish into the sink.

"I can do whatever I want!" Vegeta retorted, his dark hair peeking over the top of the pile of food. He turned on his heels and took off down the hallway.

Bulma let out a groan, and fell against the wall. "He is SUCH a pain!"

"Well, dear, it was your idea to bring him here, after all. But, if I do say so myself, he is soooo handsome! I don't mind looking at those perfectly sculpted muscles every day, so you won't hear me complaining!" Panchy affirmed with a whistle, as she swept the kitchen floor.

A resonating thud was heard throughout the house as Vegeta slammed the door to his room upstairs. Not quite as loud as the garden door, but still loud enough to punctuate his persuasive attitude. Bulma rolled her eyes, at both her mom's audacious comment and Vegeta's tenuous behavior. "You two BOTH will be the death of me."

Panchy just giggled knowingly and continued sweeping. "Goodnight dear, it's probably time you turn in. It's past 11 now."

"Goodnight, mom."

Bulma went upstairs to her room, which, was unfortunately rather close to that of the stubborn Saiyan prince.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure why, but when she rolled over, the clock read 12:27am, and she had been in bed for 45 minutes or so. Once she had come upstairs, she had changed into her pajamas, a pair of shorts and a tank top, brushed her teeth, and wasted no time climbing into bed. It had been a long day, and she was exhausted. She just wanted to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure why, but when he rolled over, the clock read 12:29am, and he had been in bed for about 45 minutes or so. He had come upstairs, inhaled his pile of food, taken a quick shower in his attached bathroom, and had quickly jumped into his bed. After a grueling 12 hour training session, he was ready to fall asleep until morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She thought back to earlier in the evening when she had stepped outside after she had left the lab, and remembered how nice the fresh air had felt on her skin, and how good it had felt in her lungs. Maybe that's what she needed. She stood up, put on her thin silk robe, and walked over to the French doors leading out to her balcony. But before she went out, she turned and went over to her mini fridge and freezer combo that she had in her room to store the occasional bottle of wine or beer, and pulled out her extra secret favorite summer treat, a popsicle. Maybe some cool air and a refreshing popsicle while looking at the stars would be just what she needed to relax her mind and body enough to go back to sleep.

She stepped out onto the porch, and leaned out over the railing. She sucked on the popsicle, enjoying the cool sensation and blue raspberry flavor.

A few moments later, a voice startled her out of her silent reverie.

"And what is THAT you're licking, you vulgar woman?"

Bulma jumped, gasping, and almost dropped the popsicle over the edge of the balcony. It was then she realized the shadowy form of Vegeta in the corner of the balcony, leaned up against the wall. How he had gotten there without her hearing or noticing, she didn't know.

"Excuse me, you jerk! You just scared me half to death!" She snapped at him in a half whisper, half screech.

"Well, stop being such a weak excuse for a human. All I did was ask a question. It's not my fault you didn't notice me standing here," he replied, coolly, taking a step forward.

Bulma snorted and turned her gaze back out over the grounds of Capsule Corp, and to her surprise, Vegeta came and stood next to her by the railing. "What are you doing out here?" she asked, taking a sideways glance at him. He was wearing a pair of shorts she had given him when he had first arrived on earth, and was barefoot and shirtless. A small hint of pink came to her cheeks as she realized how close she was to him when he was wearing so little.

A firefly fluttered by and Bulma squealed in delight, her thoughts momentarily distracted. "A firefly! I haven't seen one of those in years!"

Vegeta let out a snort. "You humans are so easily distracted by such petty things. It's a bug."

"So?! It's a bug that lights up, that's pretty cool. Some people call them lightning bugs, they've got numerous names. I've always known them as fireflies, though," she said, excitedly. "The last time I saw one, Goku and I were out hunting for the dragon balls!"

"Tch. Don't bring up that fool Kakarot. The only time I permit you to do so is when I beat him in battle," Vegeta insisted firmly, gripping the railing, no doubt thinking about fighting the other Saiyan.

"Let's NOT talk about fighting for once, okay?" Bulma said, licking her popsicle again. Vegeta noticed, which reminded him of his original question.

"You never answered my question, woman."

"And what was that?"

"What is that you're...um, licking."

"It's called a popsicle, Vegeta."

"Oh."

A minute or so of silence passed, before Vegeta spoke up again.

"What is a popsicle?"

Bulma giggled. "It's frozen, flavored ice. It's mainly a summer treat, although some people like them year round."

Another moment of silence.

"Can I...uh, try it?"

Bulma squeaked, and almost choked, before giggling again.

"Um, no you can't try mine, Vegeta! That's gross. But I can get you your own."

"Ok."

She turned around and went back into her room, grabbed another popsicle, this time cherry flavored, and comes back onto the porch. She handed it to Vegeta, and took her place again leaning against the railing.

He hesitated for a moment. "You humans are odd creatures. I don't think I've seen anything like this across the galaxy."

"Just try it, jerk."

"Tch."

He tentatively licked the popsicle, as if he thought it was going to rear up and bite him. Another lick...and then he seemed to settle into it. "The cold sensation is odd with the flavor, but it is nice when it is this warm out. This would have been a nice thing to have back on a hot planet like Vegetasei," he said, quietly.

Vegeta glanced over at Bulma, who was just about done with her popsicle. His stomach tightened in an awkward way when he realized what she was doing with the remnants of hers. It looked oddly naughty, and he pushed the thought from his head. He had initially thought the same thing when he first saw her enjoying hers, hence calling her a vulgar woman, but that was also just to get a rise out of her. But there it was again, that seemingly vulgar motion of up and down....no, no. No distractions, he thought to himself. He'd already had enough trouble trying to get her out of his head recently.

Bulma noticed he was looking at her, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks again. She decided to toy with him, and quickly lapped at the little remainder of her popsicle. He couldn't be that much different from a human male, right?

She was rewarded with a quick glance at a bright pink blush forming on his cheeks before he turned to face away from her.

"You know, Vegeta, you're more fun when you're not barking orders or snapping at people," she supplied, daringly.

"Tch. You don't know me, woman," he replied, still facing away from her, quickly finishing his popsicle.

"Well, I do know that it wouldn't hurt you to have a little fun sometimes, and to maybe relax a little."

He grunted. Conversation was not his specialty, and he was feeling awkward and cornered. It was easier for him to just lash out and run. But there was something about this blue haired human that had captured his attention. Not just because of the popsicle...but that certainly hadn't helped. He wasn't sure what she thought of him, but considering how much work she put into things solely for him, he knew she was at least amiable towards him. He didn't like to call people friends...but...if the shoe fit, then so be it. But he'd always shied away from the idea of anything more. Nappa and Raditz had always tried to push him into one night stands with all sorts of females during their travels, but that just wasn't something he was interested in. They'd had plenty of their own exploits, but Vegeta usually just stayed back and did his own thing. But for the first time in his life, something had stirred in him, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Was it just something a quick night in the sack would fix? Was it worth the try? He wasn't sure. And he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. But...standing here next to her, he didn't know if he could go without finding out.

"Vegeta?" Her meek voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and his body went rigid when her hand fell on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

He turned to face her. "Was just...thinking."

"Well, obviously. I'm always here if you need to talk," she said, her hand still on his shoulder. She gently moved it up, and lightly touched his cheek. He looked warily at her.

"I'm fine, woman," he grated out, teeth together.

"Ok. If you say so. The offer stands, anytime."

All of a sudden, she leaned forward, and kissed him lightly on the lips. He was stunned into silence. When he came around and realized what had just happened, he heard the door to her balcony click as she shut it, disappearing back inside.

The firefly that had been fluttering about, landed on the railing beside him, it's light going dim and then bright again. Her lips had tasted like raspberries, sweet on his and soft, so soft. It was at that moment he realized that there was not a chance that he could go without finding out. And he didn't think it would be just a one night thing. He quietly flew back over to his balcony, went inside, and climbed into bed. He knew it would be a restless night full of dreams of a beautiful blue haired beauty.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma smiled as she climbed into bed. He hadn't run, he hadn't screamed at her, and he had shown a genuine interest in talking to her. Progress, right? A few moments later, as her head hit the pillow, she quickly fell asleep, to meet him in their dreams.


	2. Summer Rainfall and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite Saiyan Prince does a little thinking in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here goes with prompt #3 for VBO's Summer Lovin'! The prompts were Summer Rain/Tan Lines. I was going to embellish Vegeta's memories a little more, but I didn't, and I am thinking I should have. I may come back to it at some point.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! 😉 Pretty please!

It was raining. Not a light pitter patter here and there, but a full-on cascading summer rainfall. The smell of petrichor permeated across the Capsule Corp grounds, and the grass and plants greedily sucked up the liquid. Usually, summers in West City were relatively dry and hot, but it seemed that a juicy storm had found them today. It was warm to boot, so the air hung heavily with that humid feel you could almost bite through, and on windows untouched by rain, misty dew pooled on the sills. 

Vegeta sat in a chair on one of the covered porches, devouring a tray full of sandwiches that the blue haired woman's mother had prepared for him. He had broken for lunch after his first half of the day training in the GR, and after realizing it was raining, he decided to lunch outside. It rarely ever rained on his home planet, or at least from what he could remember. His young memories were sporadic and broken, but he could faintly remember a few nights of torrential downpours filling the city streets and the large, round droplets pounding into the pools of water within the grounds of the royal palace. He sighed deeply, eyes closed, trying to draw in as much of his memories as he could. It was rare that he ever recollected his childhood, because most of it was moments he wished never to remember. The smell of the rain here was much different, it was woody, a musky, grassy smell. On Vegetasei, it was a dusty, clay like smell. The two planets were so vastly different. 

In his short time on Earth, as much as he outwardly projected his disdain for the planet, he actually found that he was quite comfortable here. The temperatures were not extreme, and neither was the weather. Vegeta had traveled to many a planet over the years that boasted extreme weather on both ends of the spectrum, from ridiculous cold to scorching heat, and other planets that had non stop storms, tornadoes swirling around the surface or never ending lightning. The universe was a vast, curious place. Vegetasei had been an arid planet, hot and dry, while Earth was more of a temperate planet overall, with a mix of low level extremes. The polar ice caps intrigued him, as did the spotty deserts scattered around the planet, the vast oceans between them and towering mountain ranges creating jagged lines across the continents, evening it all out. It was an oddly well balanced mudball. Yes, he didn't mind it here. But he wasn't going to let that little secret pass his lips. 

Vegeta bit into his last sandwich, and mowed through it in a few bites. His memory drifted once again, this time shifting to a training session he'd had with his father when he was quite young. He remembered his father, King Vegeta, teaching him the ways of the Saiyan people, while Nappa stood nearby, observing as the young prince completed his lessons that day. His father had discussed with him about how important his pride was, and how their race was full of strong, capable warriors. King Vegeta had taught him from a very young age that he was a Saiyan elite, the Prince of all Saiyans, destined for greatness. His power level had far exceeded those birthed to other Saiyan families for many years, and he was what could have been considered a prodigy. But…here he was, a handful of years later, bested by a third class warrior who took his birthright. 

Vegeta growled, baring his teeth back in a snarl. Kakarot was a third class warrior, how could he have achieved the Super Saiyan transformation? He, Prince Vegeta, that was HIS birthright. Not some low class scum. He pushed the tray across the table with a huff, and the tray clattered down onto the ground. The stubborn Saiyan crossed his arms, leaned back into his chair, and his expression shifted from one of relative calm to brooding. 

The Prince's thoughts sifted through the events of the past year or so, his first arrival on Earth with Nappa and his first run in with that dog Kakarot, then their stand against Frieza on Namek, when he first learned of Kakarot's true power. Finally, his thoughts landed on his second arrival here on Earth, after that strange blue haired female had called him cute and offered him a place to stay. He wasn't sure that it was really an offer so much as a demand that he come with them, but since he had nothing else to do and nowhere else to go at the time, he obliged her request and returned with the group. He had been fascinated to find out about the Gravity Room training facility she and her father had created, it was certainly an asset to his training. He found that if he spent most of his time there, he didn't have to be subjected to the strange customs of this planet or the idle chatter of its inhabitants. Especially the blue haired woman's mother. Kami, she was incessantly dithering and obnoxious. While the blue haired woman herself was obnoxious in her own respect, her blonde haired mother took it to a whole different level in the prince's eyes. Any time he ended up in her eyesight, she would fawn over him like he was some lost puppy. The only positive regarding her was the fact that she could cook. Damn, could she cook. On a rare occasion he would put up with her chatter just to squeeze a fresh meal out of her. 

Thunder peeled in the distance, and the intensity of the rain increased. There was a charged air about the city, and Vegeta sighed once again. No, he didn't mind this weather. His thoughts wavered once again, much like turning pages of a book, landing on the woman. Most of the time she drove him absolutely mad when they were within each other's presence, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy their verbal spars here and there. She was as weak as a common housefly, but her words were like little daggers flung to and fro. If she had any merit on the battlefield, it would have to be a battle of wits. That said, she had stunned him a number of times with her uncanny inventions. Not only had she fixed the gravity room countless times when he'd damaged it some way or another, but she'd exceeded his expectations by showing up after the first major repair with an arm load of what initially appeared to be hunks of metal. After a wry grin and a press of a button, those hunks of metal had sprung to life, and he realized she had created battle bots to aid in his training. They were programmable to different intensities and skill levels, five of them. Much to her chagrin, Vegeta had put them out of commission within a week, but she had been determined to make them better than ever, and kept on producing new prototypes. It was almost like a game between the two. He'd break something, and she'd do what she could to make it better. 

The Prince uncrossed his arms and placed them behind his head, lifting his legs up onto the table as a footrest, leaning back into the chair. His mind wandered, this time to an unbidden memory, to the night a week ago, on her balcony. He had let curiosity get the best of him, when he couldn't sleep and spotted her doing what appeared to be vulgar things to some sort of food item. He approached her on the balcony, and she enlightened him, informing him they were a summer treat called Popsicles, flavored ice, essentially. The blue haired woman had offered him one, and somehow, she had ended up sharing a brief kiss. The moment was awkward, and she had disappeared quickly after. He had been stunned, left standing on the porch to make heads or tails of what had happened. The past week, he had done everything in his power to avoid her. He had been reasonably successful so far. 

Vegeta's thoughts continued to wander here and there, and although he was never one to let his guard down and nap, there was something soothing about the thunder and rain crashing around him. His eyelids grew heavy and he fell into a dreamless nap. 

\-------

An abrupt noise startled Vegeta awake, and he jerked upright in the seat. For a moment, his vision was blurred and confusion had settled in. Where was he? How in the hell did he fall asleep? How long had he been asleep for? A few seconds passed and his vision cleared, but not before a ki blast had formed in his palm out of sheer shock and confusion. He let the ki fade away, and sucked in a breath. There was sunshine falling on the ground, and the air was still damp with the evaporating rainfall. Clearly, he had been asleep for some time, as the storm had passed. He looked around to find the source of the noise that had awoken him. 

Vegeta's view was partially blocked by the corner wall of the porch, but the flash of blue hair was unmistakable. She had just come out one of the building's side doors, the sound he had awoken to must have been the door slamming shut behind her. A moment later, the woman came into view on the other side of the porch, and his eyes widened when he realized she was wearing only a scant white bikini top that barely covered her ample cleavage and incredibly tight booty shorts on the bottom, leaving nothing to the imagination. She hadn't noticed him sitting there, and he sat stock still as she continued her walk across the grass. The woman had a towel slung over her shoulder, wide bug-like sunglasses on, and a bottle of something in one hand. Once she'd cleared a good distance across the grounds, he watched as she threw out the towel, and laid down on her stomach on top of it. 

Tch, she must be working on her stupid tan lines. He recalled an argument they'd had poolside a few weeks ago. She had gotten mad when he decided to train in the pool that day, and he'd splashed her numerous times while she was tanning in her lawn chair. OK, sometimes he had intentionally splashed her, but that was beside the point. It had gotten a rise out of her each time, and she'd screech at him that he was interrupting her tanning session, and that her tan lines would suffer if he kept getting her wet. He would growl and shake his head, then keep on swimming. The memory brought up a wry half smirk to his face. She still hadn't noticed him sitting on the porch, and it was unlikely that she would at this point. It's not like she could sense ki, and she was usually so oblivious to the world around her anyway. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to keep sitting here for a few minutes. After all, it wasn't a bad view. 

Then, suddenly he tensed up, realizing that he was completely unfocused and his attention had fallen entirely to the earth woman's odd charm. He gritted his teeth and his hands balled up into fists. 

Why am I letting myself become so distracted by this woman this way? That kiss last week, falling asleep out here today, it's absurd. I will never reach my goal of attaining the legendary if I can't focus and I slack off on my training!

His fist slammed down on the edge of the chair. 

But there's just something about her. I can't place it. I was always so busy in the PTO that I never paid females a second look, but this one is intriguing. She is intelligent, and her stubbornness reminds me of that of a Saiyan. If it wasn't for her blue hair, I would be hard pressed to believe she isn't of Saiyan blood. But she is so pathetically weak, her physical strength is a joke. However, she has indeed proved her mental prowess each time she repairs the gravity room and has come up with new battle bots. And her eyes….

No. No no no. 

Vegeta stood, realizing that the only way he could break whatever ridiculous spell this was, was to get back to training. His mood had shifted from reasonably pleasant to irritated. It was time to get back in there, string some katas and pound some reps. Distractions wouldn't do. He wouldn't let himself stray off course from his goals. The legendary Super Saiyan transformation would be his, no matter what. He entered back into the building through the porch screened door, and made his way to the gravity room. 

He opened the heavy metal door, walking over to the control console. But before he could activate the gravity program, he noticed a large box sitting on top of the console. A sticky note was taped to the box, and scrawled on it in the earth woman's lousy scientist chicken scratch was his name, written in earth script which he had come to recognize during his stay on the planet. Vegeta paused, unsure of what was happening here. His untrusting mind screamed that it was some sort of trickery, but lately he found that his curiosity was going to be the death of him. 

The prince reached for the box, lifting up the lid. He tossed the lid onto the ground beside him, and his eyes got round as he peered inside. 

The earth woman had replicated his damaged armor from Namek. 

He pulled it out, feeling the material as he lifted it up. It was lightweight, and flexed beneath his strong hands. Its tensile strength seemed reasonable enough, and he wondered if it could withstand a charged ki blast, like his galick gun. Vegeta pulled his arm back, and let loose a punch into the armor. It did not give beneath his hand as he struck it. Next, he fired a ki blast into it, and was shocked to see the armor absorb the blast entirely. 

He grunted an approval as he pulled the armor on over his blue spandex training outfit that he wore day in and day out. The woman had procured what seemed to be an endless supply of them, because anytime he damaged one beyond repair and put the remnants in his laundry, a clean and new one showed up the next day. Vegeta moved around, doing a few warm up exercises to see how it felt on. He was pleased, very pleased. 

She's done it again…exceeded my expectations. This was something I never would have expected, and a welcome surprise. As much as her incessant drivel can make me insane, she is rather useful. 

Another memory of the balcony kiss flashed across his mind. His eyes widened for a moment, and a brief, small gasp escaped his lips. 

If she keeps popping up regardless of where I am or what I'm doing, keeping her out of my mind is going to be much harder than I thought….

\-------

A few minutes earlier, Bulma had been resting on her towel, when she heard the screened patio door slide open, and then shut. She lifted her sunglasses and glanced in that direction, just in time to see the retreating form of her flame haired alien houseguest. She smiled, knowing he was likely headed to the gravity room, and would find the gift she had been hard at work on for the past few months. All her efforts outside of GR repairs and battle bots had gone into that armor. Hours of research and testing, sleepless nights sketching pans and designing prototypes. Sometimes she wondered why she wanted to help him like this, but after that little kiss last week, she knew there was something more to him than the gruff outward appearance that meets the eyes. 

Bulma slid her sunglasses back on, took a sip of her drink, and settled back in to work on her tan lines.


	3. Gossip Girls and Sneaky Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and her girlfriends take a much needed vacation to her summer beach house! Gossip ensues, and a surprise visitor sneaks around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's prompt #4, but chapter 3 for this story! Coming to the conclusion. I realized that I really am kind of rusty on my writing, and I'm not sure I'm happy with how this turned out overall. I feel like I should have done more with it in between the first and last chapters. But, oh well for now.
> 
> Let me know what you think?

It was finally time! The bags were loaded into the hovercar, and Bulma was getting the last few food items from the fridge and into the cooler for their weekend at the cabin. She had been counting down the days for their girls weekend at her family's summer house just outside of East City on the beach. Her plan was to swing by and get Launch on her way out of the city, and then drive through Mt Paozu to pick up Chi-Chi on the way to East City, then it was just another short drive out to the beach from there. A few hours in the car with her girls and some good tunes would be just what she needed after a few months of heavy research work. 

The blue haired heiress closed the fridge door as the placed a giant bottle of champagne on top of the items in the cooler, and reached for the ice bucket in the freezer, dumping it over everything. She giggled gleefully, put the ice bucket away, and then hoisted the cooler into her arms. Bulma made her way out to the hovercar, plopped the cooler into the storage trunk and closed the lid. 

With a toss of the keys, she grinned and hopped into the driver's seat. 

"All right, here we go!" She turned the key, flipped on the music, and took off onto the roadway. Traffic wasn't too bad for a Friday afternoon, and she was able to weave in between the other cars to make her way through West City with relative ease.

It'd been quite a while since she'd been on a road trip, and although a drive to her family's summer house wasn't particularly far, it was still just far enough to consider it a tried and true road trip that called for good beats and yummy snacks. Bulma's mom had baked cookies for the drive, and she'd packed some chips and fresh cut fruit as well. Before long, Bulma had arrived at Launch's apartment building. She sent a quick text to the spitfire blonde letting her know she'd arrived, and within a few moments Launch came down with her bags, loaded them into the car and climbed in. 

The girls exchanged small talk, snacked on the treats, and drove their way through the rest of the city, and out into the wooded roads that lead up into the mountains. An hour or so of chit chat and singing along to the music proved an adequate way to pass the time, and before long they found themselves on Mt Paozu. They pulled up to Chi-Chi's, and Bulma jumped out to go knock on the door. 

Before she could get there, Chi-Chi was already bursting out the door, a massive pile of bags in tow. "Where the hell have you been, I've been waiting ALL afternoon! I had to go over Gohan's lessons with Piccolo multiple times to make sure he understood everything, I sure hope my Gohan gets all his work done and they don't spend all their time training!"

Bulma laughed. "Don't worry, Chi, Gohan is in good hands. I know he will do what you asked him to do. Come on, it's time to have a little fun and unwind this weekend!" 

From the car, Launch's accented voice pitched in, "Yeah, you wouldn't want to spend the whole time worryin, ya know!" 

"Oh alright, I'll try." Chi-Chi lamented, throwing her pile of bags on the ground next to the hovercar. Bulma popped the trunk lid and glanced at the bags, then back at the storage space. 

"Gonna need to encapsulate those…" Bulma muttered, with a giggle. Chi-Chi was always known for her over packing. But then again, all three of these girls were. She had been surprised that Launch had packed as light as she did. Bulma had encapsulated the big things they'd need, and then decided to just pack a few bags like normal, for old times' sake. She remembered the days before they had invented the capsule technology when they used to have to pack and move everything without it. Boy, was she a genius. 

Once she'd encapsulated the bags, she tossed Chi-Chi the capsule. "You're like me, Chi, gotta make sure you've got everything, huh?" The jab came with a wry smirk. 

"Oh hush, Bulma, you know you're the worst. At least when I pack I'm organized. When your crap comes out of the bags it's chaos." Chi-Chi quipped, climbing into the seat behind Launch. 

The blue haired heiress chuckled and shot Goku's wife (oh, Goku, who she missed dearly right now!) a playful glare. "Don't you know that scientists thrive in chaos?!" 

The girls giggled in unison. That statement was far more true than just behind the doors of her laboratory. 

Bulma piled back into the driver's seat, and once again turned the key to continue their road trip to the beach house. It'd be another hour or so drive from Paozu to the beach, and she intended to crank the tunes and sing along. It wasn't long before all three girls had broken out into song as the car cruised down the highway. 

\------ 

Not too much time had passed before they pulled into the dirt driveway leading down to the summer house. Bulma's lead food had proven victorious once again, they were slightly ahead of schedule. Well, there wasn't really a schedule that she had in mind, but she had planned to get there before dark, and the sun was still up, although sunset was rapidly approaching. The summer house was affectionately called the cabin, except it was anything but. When most people think cabin, they think a simple single main room, kitchen, bathroom and a small bedroom or two. Oh no, when the Brief family does anything, it's go big or go home. This cabin was glorious in so many ways. It was dome shaped, much like the Capsule Corporation building, but the side facing the water was entirely composed of strong, double paned glass, allowing an expansive view of the sandy beach and glimmering blue ocean. Beneath the glass was a large partial wraparound porch, with steps off one side leading down to the beach. Inside, there were at least a half dozen rooms in a half circle around the sides on two levels, leaving a giant center room. The upper level looked down to the main room, and on the side away from the water was a large kitchen that likely could have produced commercial amounts of food should it have been necessary. The kitchen had come in handy with Goku and the Z fighters around, over the years. 

Bulma pulled the car up next to the house, and all three girls got out and stretched. 

"Man, Bulma, this place never disappoints!" Chi-Chi put her hand over her eyes to shield the sun, and glanced out over the water. "It's so peaceful!" 

"Exactly what ya need, girl!" Launch said, grabbing the bag of snacks and popping one of the homemade cookies into her mouth. 

Bulma couldn't help but grin. She popped the trunk lid open, and they unloaded the gear that hadn't been put into capsules and the cooler, and went inside. They unpacked what gear they felt necessary, and Bulma surprised them with an encapsulated dinner of teriyaki and rice, still warm, even. 

Soon enough, they found themselves on the porch, enjoying their dinner and watching the sunset. 

"So Launch, any new boy toy prospects? You've been chasing after Tien for so long, or are you still hoping you'll hook him?" Chi-Chi looked over at the blonde, grinning. 

"Nah, still pinin' for Tien. He's a good man, ya know. Those muscles, oh, kami knows they're good." She said, with a wink. 

Bulma and Chi-Chi laughed, and then Chi-Chi sighed. 

"Oh how I miss Goku." The simple sigh erupted into a crazy fit of tears, and Bulma patted her shoulder. 

"We know, Chi. But don't worry, you know Goku. He is doing his thing. You know he loves you." Bulma reassured, rubbing her shoulder a little. A quick glance to her other side revealed Launch rolling her eyes, despite a semi comforting smile playing on her face. 

Chi-Chi's sobs slowed into little hiccups, and she eventually huffed out a sigh. "I guess you're right. You're always right." She went silent for a minute, the hiccups eventually fading. 

A few minutes of silence fell over them, as the sun finally set below the distant horizon. A calm twilight settled upon the beach, the first stars of night peeking out in the upper reaches of the sky. Crickets chirped, and the occasional call of a late night gull carried through the air. The girls had finished their dinner, and were comfortably leaned back in their chairs. 

"Hey Bulma, how's it been since you and Yamcha separated? I bet it's been a little rough, huh?" Chi-Chi piped up, then, a pause. "But, you've got Vegeta there with you, I bet he keeps you on your toes. Not that he's anything you'd be interested in." 

Bulma steeled, a blush playing across her porcelain cheeks. She prayed that the darkening sky would hide it from the eyes of her friends. 

"Yeah Bulma, what's goin' on? Yamcha spars with Tien all the time, and he sure seems sulky. But you seem like you've moved on jus' fine," Launch said, inspecting her nails casually. She looked up and noticed a bit of color tinging Bulma's cheeks a light pink in the fading twilight. "Wait a minute….Bulma!!" She screeched, sitting up in her seat to stare at the heiress. 

Bulma turned her head away quickly, but not fast enough for Chi-Chi to miss the once again deepening blush on her cheeks. She was caught. 

"Bulmaaaaa! No way." Chi-Chi said, shaking her head. "You can't tell me you're interested in that brute of a Saiyan!" 

"Well, no, but have you seen him? He IS easy on the eyes…" she trailed off, twiddling her fingers, refusing to make eye contact with her friends. 

Launch and Chi-Chi passed each other a glance. Launch raised her eyebrows, and Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders. 

"But Bulma, he killed all of our friends! You know what he's capable of! He could kill you, or destroy this planet in a heartbeat without a second thought!" Chi-Chi's voice raised to a shrill pitch, and she reached over to grip Bulma's arm. "You would be crazy!" 

"Come on you two, he's not that bad. He is loud and grumpy sometimes, but...he has his moments." 

"What you MEAN he has his moments?! Moments where he loses his temper and screams at you?" Chi-Chi raged. 

Bulma raised an eyebrow and looked at her pointedly. 

Chi-Chi's eyes widened a little, and she realized the unspoken accusation. Her voice had lowered just a little when she spoke again. "Okay, okay…touche. But, Bulma, you know better! You guys aren't like…a thing, are you?" 

"Oh, no…no no. There was one little moment we had, but no. It was what kind of opened my eyes up to him being a little different from what everyone thinks he is, at least beneath the gruff exterior." Bulma wrapped one of her poofy curls around her finger, and bit her lip. It was an awkward conversation that she knew was bound to come up at some point over the weekend, but she hadn't expected it so soon. "I mean, what little we know about the Frieza Force is that you weren't treated very well if you weren't an elite like Zarbon, Dodoria or the Ginyu Force members, and, well he wasn't one of them. They called Vegeta a monkey, and made fun of him all the time. He had been in the force since he was a very young child, purging planets and taking lives was all he knew because Frieza demanded it. There's been countless times here on Earth where he could have killed someone, or multiple people, but he's held back. It's not like we could stop him if he did, anyway. I don't know, I just don't think he's as bad as everyone makes him out to be. He was just doing what he was supposed to do. Because he literally did not know any better." 

Chi-Chi and Launch pondered Bulma's little speech for a moment, and they both nodded. 

"That makes sense, but how do you know he won't turn on us at some point? I'd be terrified to have him in my house if it was me!" Chi-Chi emphasized, giving Bulma a hard look. 

"Well, I don't know for certain that he won't turn on us, but I really don't think he will." 

A brief pause fell, but Launch's mind suddenly backtracked to what Bulma had said, and her eyes flew wide. 

"Wait a min, Bulma. What do ya mean that you two had a moment?" She leaned toward Bulma, poking her in the shoulder. "What KIND of moment are we talking about here?" 

Bulma laughed, she knew she couldn't slip anything past these two. That's why they were her closest girlfriends, she trusted them with her troubles and her secrets, and despite her reluctance to tell him about her growing interest in Vegeta, she knew they'd eventually understand. Well, hopefully.

"It was about two weeks ago…I couldn't sleep and ended up on my balcony with a popsicle. It was one of those really nice nights we had, but I just had a lot on my mind so I went out there to think for a bit and get some fresh air. Well, he showed up on my balcony out of nowhere, and started questioning me about the popsicle. It was actually rather comical. He called me a vulgar woman, clearly he thought the popsicle was phallic in nature and it made him feel awkward with me sucking on it and licking it." 

She paused as the two girls broke into a fit of giggles, and she joined in with her own. 

"Clearly, he'd never seen a popsicle, so he asked if he could have it, and I told him no, but that I'd get him his own. His behavior was so childish and innocent, for a moment it reminded me of how Goku had been when he was younger and was so unfamiliar with everything. I realized that he probably never once had a chance to actually just be a kid, or to have fun. So, I gave him his popsicle…and we talked a little, and then, somehow we ended up kissing. It was quick, and I still don't know what to make of it. He was obviously embarrassed or upset, because he took off and I've barely seen him at all since then. He goes through phases where he avoids me, though, so I don't know. He's hard to read. But, I finished the armor I had been working on for him, so I left it in the gravity room yesterday while he was off somewhere eating lunch. I'm not sure if he likes it or not…I haven't seen him since I caught a glimpse of him going back into the building yesterday, probably right before he went up and found the box with the armor in it. Oh well." She trailed off, and twirled another strand of hair around her finger, looking up at the stars. 

"Phew, just a kiss. Man, Bulma, I was expecting ya to say ya banged him already!" Launch exclaimed with a snort. 

Bulma leaned over and punched Launch in the shoulder. "Oh shut up, Launch! I'm not a whore, you know! Yamcha is still the only guy I've ever had sex with, so there's that!

Chi-Chi giggled. "But it sounds like you've probably had your fantasies, huh blue?" She winked at Bulma, elbowing her. 

Bulma screeched, turning back toward Chi-Chi. "Kami, you two are a piece of work! And so crass, too! There you were five minutes ago demanding I rethink anything with Vegeta, and now, you're encouraging fantasies! Ugh! I get why he calls you harpies sometimes!" She emphasized the fact that she was joking with a grin. 

All three girls laughed. 

"Well, you're not denyin' it, blue!" Launch pointed out, laughing harder. 

Bulma turned a whole new shade of red, and she smacked both the girls. "You two are impossible!" More laughter. 

"Still not denying it!" This time from Chi-Chi, and even more laughter. 

"Ahhh! I'm going to bed. You guys are the worst." 

After a few more minutes of friendly banter, the three friends cleaned up the remnants of their dinner, and headed in for the night. Each had their own room in the large summer house, and they retired to their rooms not long after. It had gotten late, and they wanted to be rested for a day on the beach the following day. Bulma changed into her pajama tank and shorts, brushed her teeth and hair, and climbed into bed. Sleep quickly claimed her, but it was a sleep plagued by heated fantasies of the handsome Saiyan Prince. 

\-------

 

Morning came soon enough, the sounds of waves crashing onto the golden sands of the beach and gulls mewing conversationally over breakfasts of washed up crustaceans and jellyfish. The girls slept in reasonably late, the sun having peeked over the tops of the tall palms, casting a mix of golden rays and shadows through the glass into the center room of the summer house. Eventually, they rose, Chi-Chi first as she'd always been an innate early riser. She put on a pot of coffee, and the scent wafting through the rooms was enough to wake the other two. Bulma tended to be a hard sell in the mornings, when it came to getting up, but she was nothing the smell of a good dark roast couldn't bargain with. And Launch, well, she couldn't ever turn down a good cup of joe either. 

Before long, they had all sat down at the large table in the center room with breakfast, heaping piles of pancakes, bacon, and eggs.  
As usual, their friendly banter was passed back and forth as they ate, and they settled into a good conversation about the things they'd been up to lately. Bulma talked about the projects she and her father, Dr. Briefs, had been working on that had been keeping her so busy these days. Chi-Chi droned on and on for a while about how sick she was of doing all the house chores, and then about how Gohan's studies were coming along. Eventually, Launch detailed her new plan to chase and woo Tien once again. 

After breakfast, the trio cleaned up their mess from the meal, and then went off to get ready for the beach. 

Chi-Chi was sporting a purple tankini, Launch a lime green bikini, and Bulma a yellow and white polka dot bikini. All three girls were giggling in excitement as they filled the cooler with snacks, and the giant bottle of champagne. They'd all decided that a little day drinking on the beach wouldn't hurt anyone, and it'd be a ton of fun to just let loose and relax with their feet in the sand. Towels were thrown over shoulders and sunscreen sprayed on, and moments later they were running across the porch and then down the steps onto the beach, Bulma carrying the cooler. 

"Man, I feel like a teenager again!" Bulma exclaimed, her curly afro-like hair bobbing along as she ran. 

Launch laughed in agreement. "Ya, it's been a long time since I've just let loose like this, ya know."

"Well, we all know you and Chi are like wound up springs…so yeah…" Bulma said with a snort, as she threw her towel down on the ground, setting the cooler down next to it. 

"Oh, you're one to talk! You're just as wound up. Hell, we're all loose cannons sometimes, I think." Chi-Chi laughed, a devious glint in her eyes. She laid her towel down next to Bulma's, and Launch followed suit by placing hers down to finish the line. The blue haired heiress had already laid out onto her towel, belly down, playing with her cell phone to snap a few beach selfies. Chi-Chi wasted no time, and leaned over Bulma, popping the lid on the cooler, grabbing the bottle of champagne. 

Cool drops of water dropped onto Bulma's back as the bottle passed over her, and she squealed, sitting up in a flash. "Hey!! That's super cold! Good grief Chi, you don't waste even a second, do you? Give me that!" She snatched the bottle back from the dark haired girl, and made quick work of popping the top off. The cork flew off with a loud POP! and crashed straight into Launch's forehead, causing another raucous fit of giggles to erupt from the group. 

Bulma grinned, and took a swig from the bottle. "Who cares if it's only late morning, let's get this party started!" She handed it to Chi-Chi, who followed suit, and then it was passed to Launch for her to do the same. All three were lightweights, so it likely wouldn't take much to get a decent buzz going. They leaned back onto their towels and enjoyed the warm sunshine and good conversations for a while, and eventually splashed through the shallows of the crashing waves, running to and fro. 

By late afternoon, the girls were back on their towels, sunbathing, with Launch napping silently. Bulma was reading a new edition of Science! Now magazine, and Chi-Chi was just enjoying the quiet of relaxing in the sun with the crashing of the waves permeating her senses. 

Bulma noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, and glanced up toward the summer house. It took a moment for her eyes to focus through her sunglasses to distance since she had just been reading, but she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of black flame shaped hair and a flash of blue disappearing behind the building. Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips. Chi-Chi heard the gasp, however soft it had been. "Hey Blue, what's up?" 

The heiress shifted to face the raven haired girl, an air of confusion dancing across her features. "I...don't know. I could have sworn I just saw someone up by the house, but…there is no one there. I'm probably just seeing things."

"Weird. Any idea who it could have been? If it was anyone, after all?" Chi-Chi turned and looked up at the house, but couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary, or anyone, for that matter. 

"No…" Bulma said, hiding the fact that it was probably her imagination playing tricks on her making her think it was Vegeta. "Oh well, I'm sure it was probably just a heat mirage or something." 

The two girls went back to enjoying their afternoon, and even Bulma slipped off into a little nap beneath the sun. 

\-------

 

Evening had fallen again, and the three friends had just finished up a dinner of stir fried vegetables and tofu on the porch. None of them could have asked for a better day. They were all suntanned, exhausted, and incredibly content. A full day of fun in the sun had been exactly what they needed. 

"Blue, thanks so much for bringing us out here this weekend, it's been great!" Launch tossed Bulma her biggest grin. 

"Yes, thank you! You were right, I really did need a weekend to just let loose and relax. I'm sad that we will have to head back tomorrow afternoon." Chi-Chi couldn't help but beam, despite knowing that their time was limited. 

"You two are totally welcome, I needed some time away too. Work has been getting to me so much lately. This was exactly what I needed to refresh myself!" Bulma replied, refilling her glass of iced tea. 

The conversation died down, and the three were left to revel in the evening twilight. They had found that even though there were times of silence during their trip, it was just as nice as when they were chatting constantly. The stars were just beginning to twinkle, after a beautiful sunset that had seemed as if a long practiced painter had taken to canvas that evening. It had stunned them all, and would be something they wouldn't forget. Bulma had snapped a few pictures of them in front of it, and taken some selfies to remember the night. The crickets were once again chirping, and the quiet peacefulness of the beach had settled around them like a comforting blanket. 

All of a sudden, Chi-Chi elbowed Bulma. "Hey, Bulma," she whispered, voice as low as it could go without being inaudible. 

"What's up, Chi?" The heiress looked in her direction. 

"Am I crazy, or is that Vegeta sitting on the beach, down a little ways?" 

Both Launch and Bulma leaned forward in their seats to look. 

"I think you might be right." Bulma replied, standing. "I'll be back."

"Uh...ok. Be careful, Blue." 

"I will, he won't hurt me. I just want to know what the hell he's doing all the way out here."

\------

The Saiyan Prince had been confused when that stubborn blue haired woman had left Capsule Corporation without so much as a single word. It's not like they had been talking or anything, realistically they had both been avoiding each other like the plague. Not only that, ever since she'd kissed him not long ago, no matter how hard he tried to suppress his thoughts about her, it was damn near impossible. Even if he was physically trying to avoid her, he couldn't avoid thinking about her. 

Vegeta figured if she was actually GOING somewhere for a few days, she'd let him know. But, she hadn't. He had sensed her ki getting farther and farther away from the compound Friday evening, and it had unnerved him, it was rare she left these days, especially since she had broken off her relationship with that weakling. Her ki was already weak to begin with, but it had become so weak and so far away that it was almost a challenge for him to track it. However, he prided himself in his skills, and he had been able to narrow down her location the following morning after a grueling early training session. 

He had first arrived at the location in the late morning, and had been surprised to find a building very similar to the Capsule Corporation building nestled right next to the beach. Vegeta had detected two additional power levels, and recognized one right away as Kakarot's harpy of a wife, but the second he was less familiar with. He believed it was the blonde haired female that one of the Z fighters was interested in. So it seemed she had taken off on a weekend with friends. Upon arrival, he landed in the trees and walked out to the side of the house, gaining a view of the beach. All three girls had been sunbathing, two were likely asleep, but of course the woman was reading, and his movement had captured her attention. Thankful he believed he had gotten out of the way fast enough and she hadn't realized it was him, because she didn't move from her spot, and eventually went back to reading. 

For the rest of the afternoon, he found a spot in the trees not too far away to continue observing from afar and do some light meditation and mind training. He could not make heads or tails of why these women enjoyed sitting on the beach, baking in the hot sun. The earth woman was an enigma to him. No matter how hard he seemed to try, he continued to be drawn to her. 

By nightfall, he had snuck off to find an animal to hunt for dinner, and had succeeded in finding a reasonable sized deer. He quickly took it down and used his ki to roast it. It had been a while since he'd had to forage for his own meal, and the thrill of the hunt had always been enjoyable. 

Now, Vegeta found himself sitting on the beach in the growing darkness, a little way down from the summer house where he wasn't likely to be spotted. He had one leg drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around it, his armor and boots set off to the side in the sand. The soft breeze felt good through his spandex battle suit. He wasn't sure what had drawn him to take his boots off, but his bare feet in the sand were a new sensation. There was no sand on Vegetasei, just hard clay, dirt and rock. His back was facing the summer house, and he watched the waves lap onto the beach. During his time in the PTO, he was never afforded time to just "be." The guilt for sitting, neglecting training or more important things surged upward, and he was about to rise, when a voice broke the stillness. 

"Vegeta?" 

He steeled, and turned sharply to meet the eyes of the blue haired woman. She was wearing a baggy hoodie, yoga pants, and she too was barefoot in the sand. The sight of him sitting there so vulnerable had caught her completely off guard. 

"What do you want, woman." His eyes hardened as they searched her face, and he reached for his armor, pulling it on quickly. 

"I was just wondering what you were doing out here."

"Tch. You left without telling me where you were going. The battle bots are broken and need fixing. It is your job to do so and I couldn't find you. So, I tracked your ki here." 

The prince's voice was hard, but he averted his gaze from her and looked back out over the ocean, then he reached for his boots and pulled them back on quickly. 

"I see. I will fix them when I get back and have the time." 

"You will fix them right away when you get back, woman."

"Excuse me, I will fix them when I am good and ready, Vegeta." 

"Tch." 

He quickly stood and looked as if he was about to take off into the sky, but Bulma closed the distance between them. 

"Hey, wait!" 

"What do you want, woman?" 

"Next time, just ask my mom for my cell phone number and call me or something. You don't have to come find me." Bulma giggled, and play punched him in the shoulder. He just stared at her. She shook her hand in pain, and laughed harder. "OK, maybe next time I won't punch you. Dang, your shoulders are hard!" 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, and the tiniest hint of a smirk played at his lips. "You really thought you could have any effect punching me, the Prince of all Saiyans? What a funny earth girl you are. I'll see you back soon to fix my battle bots." 

With that, he took off into the sky back toward Capsule Corp. Bulma's eyes widened at his last few words. 

"EXCUSE ME, MR PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, THOSE ARE MY BATTLE BOTS THAT I JUST LET YOU BORROW AND KEEP FIXING FOR YOUR SORRY ASS EVERY TIME YOU BREAK THEM, DAMMIT!" She raged, fists shaking in the air. The heiress turned on her heels and stomped back to the porch where her girlfriends were. Of course, they hadn't missed that part, and were not doing a very good job of holding in suppressed giggles. 

"Oh Bulma, you've got your work cut out for you if that's the man you've got your sights set on." Chi-Chi said with a chuckle. 

Bulma just glared. 

\-------

The last day of their trip went by in a flash. The girls packed up, and piled in the car for the drive back. Chi-Chi was dropped off first, and then Launch. Soon enough, Bulma found herself back at Capsule Corp, unpacking her clothes from the capsule she had put them in. There was a knock on her door, so she wriggled herself up off the floor to answer it. 

She was (not particularly) surprised to find Vegeta there. 

"So, about my battle bots."

Bulma just laughed.


	4. Illuminating the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma has a cookout with her friends, sans Vegeta. But, will he make an appearance at the end of the evening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is my final chapter to finish the final prompt for the Summer Lovin' Prompts! This has been fun for sure! Incoming smut warning. ;) 
> 
> For this chapter, I have some major thanks to dish out. First off, big thanks to HannaBellLecter for not only Beta reading this chapter, but walking me through my first smut writing. Super appreciate her help!
> 
> Second thanks goes out to Boku no Botanist (Bot) for drawing an amazing art piece to accompany this chapter, which you can find at the very end of the story so that it doesn't spoil anything at the beginning! I absolutely love her work and I am honored to have a piece for this story! 
> 
> And thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read this. :)

The evening summer heat bared down across West City, the cloudless expanse of blue sky hovering above the buildings, which were reflecting the glow of the late day sunshine. Capsule Corp was abuzz with many things to tempt the senses, party music blaring, the smells of delicious BBQ wafting around the grounds and halls, so many foods to taste...and plenty of visual entertainment while the Z fighters sparred lightly in the courtyards.

Bulma had been planning this cookout for weeks, with the help of her mom's delicious cooking. She was delighted that it had gotten off to a good start. Tien and Yamcha were matched up for a spar, Tien barely managing to gain the upper hand. The blue haired beauty, dressed in a fashionable pink sundress and white sandals, her hair pinned up with ringlet curls framing her face, was helping her mom restock the food laid out on the tables, and kept throwing glances over her shoulder to watch the matchup. Despite her recent falling out with Yamcha, they had been at least able to remain amicable, and she had been pleased to see that he had shown up to the cookout.

"Bulma, dear, I think this turned out lovely, if I do say so myself!" Panchy exclaimed, placing a fresh tray of dumplings onto the table.

"Yes, it's such a perfect night and it looks like everyone is having a great time!" Bulma responded in kind, as she brought over a plate full of fresh BBQ'd sausages.

Krillin had been manning the grill all evening, and Bulma had to suppress a giggle when he threw on an apron and a chef hat and proclaimed himself King of the Grill. She loved all of her many memories with this crazy crew of hooligans, and they never failed to help create more. Despite their many harrowing near misses, and the occasional shenron revivals, they had always stuck together and pulled through. In part, that's what this BBQ was for. A time to celebrate together. A time to forget for a moment about the androids in a few years. A time to just let loose and have a little fun.

Even Chi-Chi and Gohan had come to enjoy the food and fun, although it had taken a little convincing. Chi-Chi hadn't wanted Gohan to miss studying time, but Bulma persisted and won her over with the promise of champagne, good BBQ and fun. Gohan even convinced his mom to let him get in a sparring match against his training master, Piccolo, another stubborn sell for the party. At one point in the planning process, Bulma had realized how many arms she had to twist to get them to actually show up, but in the end she knew they'd come through.

But then there was the entirely different matter of the stubbornly aloof Saiyan Prince. She of course had extended the invitation to Vegeta for the cookout, but he was the only person yet to show. He had grumbled incoherently when she had told him the plans, avoided eye contact, and quickly took off to wherever he had been headed at the time. In his time on Earth, she had realized he was not one for company, especially company in the form of large groups or parties. He was far from a socialite. She could hear the distant hum of the gravity room as she refilled the punch container. Even though part of her wanted to march up there and drag him down to enjoy the festivities, she knew better of it and continued on. Eventually she completed refilling the food, and came to sit down at the table with the Z fighters after filling her plate full of the various foods and grabbing a glass full of champagne. 

Bulma sat next to Tien, who had just finished up his match with Yamcha, just barely keeping a hold of his lead, pinning him for a few seconds before Piccolo deemed the match won. They were all digging into their meals, thoroughly pleased with the offerings. 

"Hey guys! Nice job out there, it looks like all your training has been paying off!" Bulma praised, smiling at both Tien and Yamcha, although the latter quickly turned his head and uttered a brief thanks before returning to his food. 

"Thanks Bulma. We sure have been working hard, we want to be ready for anything that comes our way," Tien replied, spearing a sausage on the end of his utensil, giving her a wry grin. "The food is great, thank you!" 

Bulma smiled, and light conversation carried across the table for a while, and she promised a fun surprise for them once it got darker and everyone had finished eating. She and her father, Dr Briefs, had been working on a digitally run fireworks show, sequenced by her laptop and choreographed to music. They had spent the last two days setting the fireworks and programming the timers and the logistics. She had been totally in her element, creating, and was excited to give her friends an awesome visual display. 

Eventually, the blue haired heiress deemed it dark enough to start her show. She grabbed her laptop, and found a spot in the grass on a small hill within the compound grounds, facing away from the building, looking out over the city. She and Dr Briefs had set up the fireworks along the outside of the grounds, so that they'd have a great view with the city as the backdrop.

"Hey guys, come on over here and find a spot to sit!" Bulma yelled over to everyone, and little by little they got up and found a spot around her. She kept hearing little tidbits of their conversations, wondering what she had in store for them. 

After they all settled in, she launched the program on her laptop, and got ready to start it up. "Alright, are you ready? It might get a little loud, so heads up. Here we go!" 

And with that, she clicked the "initiate sequence" button they had created within the program, and about 15 seconds later, there was a pop, and a flash, and a catchy musical beat started. Moments later, there was a boom as a rainbow of light colored the darkening West City sky. Soon, the fireworks began dancing to the music, their bright bursts exploding into colorful shapes and designs. Bulma was pleased to hear "oohs" and "ahhs" coming from the small crowd, and watched as some leaned back to watch the overhead display a little better. The music shifted to a faster paced beat, and a barrage of smaller fireworks launched, sending an array of golden sparks in every direction. As the last light of day faded into the night, the bright fireworks kept on dazzling the skies. 

\-----

Inside, Vegeta was finishing up a string of katas when, despite the humming of the gravity room, he noticed a booming noise coming from outside. It sounded faintly like energy blasts, almost like an attack. For a moment, his eyes got wide, and he wondered if perhaps the androids had arrived early, despite what that purple haired brat had told them. Perhaps his prediction was wrong? Not that he worried about the fate of the planet, exactly, but he didn't want to miss his chance for a good fight, so he powered down the GR and figured he'd go up to the roof to take a look. If he was going to check it out from anywhere, he'd rather start off higher up than on the ground like a sitting duck. 

Vegeta exited the gravity room, allowing the door to slam behind him with a bang. The booms outside continued, in various levels. They were louder outside of the room, and he hastily walked to the staircase that lead to the domed roof of the Capsule Corporation building. When he reached the top of the stairs, he pushed open the hatch, and climbed out onto the roof. He was wearing only tight fitting workout shorts, his towel draped around his neck, and his bare feet gripped onto the curved surface of the roof. A sudden boom and flash of light made him stagger backward slightly, not for lack of being aware, but purely because he couldn't sense anything. No raised ki, no fighting, nothing. He turned toward the sound, and saw a shower of fading sparks cascading toward the ground.

The Saiyan prince quickly flew to the other side of the dome, and noticed that there was a group of people down on the compound grass. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was the Z fighters, surrounding that blue haired woman, who seemed particularly gleeful about something. Obviously, the situation did not warrant any worry, and was a false alarm. He sat down on the roof, and decided to observe for a moment. 

Another barrage of blasts launched into the night sky, lighting it up with greens, blues and reds, sparks shattering the blackness above the lighted buildings of West City. Clearly, it was a display of some sort, and these earthlings were enjoying it. 

Briefly, Vegeta thought of another planet that he, Nappa, and Raditz had visited many years ago, with a vague memory of something similar to this that the people, the Arcosians, had used to celebrate their new year. The blasts didn't look quite the same, but he wondered if they were similar. A few minutes later, the blasts tapered off, and the music followed suit.

Vegeta stayed perched on the rooftop, as the Z fighters below got up from the grass and were talking animatedly about what they'd just watched. They had gathered around the woman, seemingly offering her praise for the spectacle. She of course was soaking it up, and to no surprise it would have been she that put together such a thing. He continued sitting above the group, and watched as they started filtering out, presumably heading home. It had gotten late, if the stars spoke to the time.

\----------

Bulma was beyond pleased with how the evening had turned out. She said her goodbyes to her friends, and before long, she found herself alone, absentmindedly swishing champagne around in a glass as she sat at the table, reflecting on the night. 

A sudden light breeze broke her from her reverie, and she glanced up from the table to find a certain prince standing nearby, staring up at the sky. He was wearing nothing but training shorts, his workout towel draped across his broad shoulders, and Bulma had to suppress a small gasp of surprise. She was so wrapped up in thinking about the fun she'd had with her friends all evening, she hadn't realized the hum of the GR was gone. 

Silence hung thick in the air for a few moments, before she spoke. "Uh, hey, Vegeta. What's up? You missed the cookout."

"Tch, you actually expected me to show up?" he replied, a mock tone creeping in. 

"Well, no, not really, but I was hoping you might. There was lots of food, and I think you could stand for making some small talk, or better yet, a friend or two," Bulma quipped, turning toward the Saiyan, resting her elbow on the table and her cheek in her hand. 

Things had been awkward between her and the prince since their strange encounter on the porch a few weeks ago, when he had asked her about Popsicles, and she had bravely kissed him without really thinking. She didn't know what it meant, but it certainly hadn't helped her up and down emotions regarding this staggeringly attractive man standing before her right now. Or anytime, really. He had seemingly been avoiding her lately, pushing his training sessions out as long as possible so as to not have to talk to her. There was though, that strange incident where he'd suddenly showed up outside her family's summer house during her girl's weekend, and had caught her gaze for a moment through the window before taking off into the sky, leaving her momentarily speechless. 

"Me, make friends? Tch. Friends are a weakness, one that I don't intend upon indulging in. I have always been better off on my own," he grated out, teeth gritted slightly. His thoughts drifted to Nappa and Raditz. Had they been his "friends?" 

Bulma sighed, looking up at the stars. 

"What were those bright blasts in the sky? I know they weren't ki based, they looked as if they were made from fire," Vegeta questioned, with the tiniest hint of embarrassment at having to question what they were. 

The heiress snapped her attention back on the prince, realizing that he must have been hiding around somewhere if he'd seen the fireworks. How long HAD the GR been off, she wondered? 

"You were out here? Uh, yeah, they are fireworks. They are essentially pyrotechnic blasts created with various compounds and chemicals that create the colors and designs you see. They're used for celebrations and visual displays. My father and I timed them to a few songs, and controlled it all through a computer program. It was a fun project and it seemed like everyone enjoyed it!" Bulma explained, wondering what the Saiyan thought of the display. 

"It disrupted my training. For a moment, I thought that purple haired brat had been wrong about his prediction of the androids arrival and that it would be time to fight. Clearly, I was incorrect," he grated, putting his hands behind his head, still looking up at the sky. 

"Well, sorry, I didn't realize my plans for a fun event with my friends would ruin your evening," Bulma snipped, shooting a glare at the stubborn prince. 

"Tch. It was almost time to finish anyway, although I would have preferred another hour or so," came the reply, less irritated this time. 

Bulma stood from the table and walked toward Vegeta. He glanced over as she approached, but once again returned his gaze upward. She stopped a foot or so away from him, and turned in the direction he was looking, glancing up at the sky. 

"Can you see your galaxy from here? Or your solar system? Where your planet used to be?" She asked in a timid voice, afraid that the question might upset him. 

Vegeta visibly steeled, and his eyes narrowed. "Why does it matter, woman? That time has come and gone." His voice was low, but there was an edge to it, different from the tones he normally used. 

"I'm just curious. You said that your galaxy was a long way from here, so I was simply wondering if it was something we could see in Earth's night sky. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to offend you." Bulma replied quietly, lowering her voice as well, hoping that if she didn't press him, he might open up. Her usual response would have been to berate him given his reply, but she figured the loss of his planet was a touchy subject and it warranted a bit of caution. 

"Yes, you can see the galaxy from here. If you look to the northeast of your constellation Cassiopeia, I believe it's called, the W constellation, there is a galaxy just above the center. It is a swirl, and likely hard for your human eyes to see. It is many light years away from here," Vegeta responded, bringing his arms down from his head and crossing them across his chest in his usual closed off demeanor. 

"I bet if I brought Dad's big telescope out one night, I would be able to see it better. But it's too late for that tonight," the heiress stated. She decided to take a chance and moved a little closer to the Saiyan. The night air had gotten a little chilly, and the sundress she was wearing was not doing a particularly good job of keeping her warm. The heat radiating off Vegeta's body had beckoned her, unbidden, to move closer to him. He eyed her, but didn't move away. 

"If you were to look through a strong enough telescope, it is likely that you would see our galaxy, and if you zoomed in further, it is possible you would still see an intact Vegetasei. It is approximately 5,000 light-years away. The planet's destruction would not yet be visible from this far away," he said, his voice uneven. 

It was the first time Bulma had seen his unwavering facade break, even a little. Sure, there were moments where she caught him off guard or made him sputter here and there, but this was different. He had spoken in the past as if his planet's destruction was meaningless to him, but in reality, she was sure that that wasn't the case. She knew he still had anger toward Frieza and his men for the things that they had done to his race, and he himself. Frieza may be dead, but it didn't mean the memories weren't there. Despite his steely outside, she knew that he had to have some sort of emotions other than pride and anger, somewhere, even if it was buried in the deepest recesses. 

Silence hung heavy in the air. Bulma knew he didn't want pity. She didn't know how to respond. "Oh." Was all she could think to reply with. However, she turned toward him and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

Vegeta tensed beneath her touch, and he didn't dare glance over. He felt an odd sensation creep through his body, similar to how he felt after that kiss they'd shared on her balcony weeks ago. His fight or flight reaction surged up, and he had to suck in a deep breath to quell the desire to flee. 

Bulma kept her hand on his shoulder, but shifted herself to stand in front of him. He was just slightly taller than her, but barely. It was his hair that really made him appear taller than her, but overall there was only an inch or two difference in their height. She peered into his eyes, eyes that matched the dark night above them. He looked right back into her bright blue eyes. She was distinctly nervous, he could smell it on her. 

After a moment, Bulma hesitantly leaned forward, closing the gap between them. She pressed her ruby lips to his. His were soft, softer than she expected. That first kiss weeks ago had been chaste and quick, this time, she pressed a little deeper, moving her mouth a little to gauge his reaction. At first he didn't react, but within a few moments, he was beginning to respond, seemingly testing the waters.  
Bulma dared to push a little with her tongue, and soon Vegeta had responded by tangling his own with hers. She reached up, grabbed the towel around his neck, tossed it onto the ground, and replaced it with her arms, deepening the kiss further. She let out a small pleasurable sigh. It had been so long since she'd kissed someone like this. 

It was then Vegeta realized that her scent had shifted from nervous, to something else. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. It was sweet and unique, inviting, but a scent he had not encountered before. And suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. She was aroused. In moments, knowing that she was aroused for him caused desire to well up inside him, and he faltered. Despite his need, he was still inexperienced and unsure of what this earthling expected from him. He broke the kiss, and turned his head away from her, a light blush painting his tanned cheeks. 

Bulma reached over and put her hand beneath his chin, turning his head back toward her. She expected resistance from him, but he didn't, he turned his head at her guidance. "Vegeta, is this OK?" 

He mumbled something she couldn't understand, shot a quick glance at her, and then looked down at his feet. She was momentarily stunned. The mighty Saiyan Prince was…shy?

"Vegeta, look at me. Do you want this?" Bulma quipped, arms still draped loosely around his neck. She reached up and ran her fingers through his thick hair, and he shivered under her touch. 

"I...I….yes." He stuttered, not daring to look her in the eyes, feeling her gaze bearing down on him. He could still smell her arousal, there was no doubt that she wanted him. His body told him yes, he wanted her, but his mind screamed that she was just a pointless distraction. For a brief moment, he told his mind to shut up. 

With that confirmation, Bulma closed the gap again, kissing him. One of his hands found its way to her hip, and she pressed her body into his. She let out a soft moan, and the sound sent sparks through his body. The blue haired beauty allowed one hand to drop from her grasp around his neck, and she palmed at his muscular torso. Kami, he was ripped. She could feel the heat pooling in her belly as she touched him and tasted his lips on hers. After a few more moments, she broke the kiss, and with her free hand, she grabbed the hand he had rested on her hip. 

"Follow me, I know a more comfortable place," she whispered, leading him toward the gardens. They walked in silence toward a large gazebo, with comfortable lawn chairs beneath. She guided him in, and sat down, gesturing for him to sit next to her. He shot her a wary glance, and she smiled reassuringly, as he sat down. 

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah…" she mumbled, as her hands found their way to his chiseled chest again. He inhaled sharply as she touched him. With one hand, she grabbed his, and put it on her upper thigh, just underneath the hemline of her sundress. Her bare skin beneath his hand was soft, and warm. "It's OK, you can touch me, Vegeta." 

He responded by gently palming her leg, not knowing what to do. Bulma responded by trailing one hand down his chest, past his belly button, to play with the elastic band of his shorts. She rubbed a finger along the inside teasingly. He sucked in another breath, closing his eyes. "Here, help me get this dress off," she said, her voice sultry. 

Vegeta just stared at her as she stood, lifting the dress up and over her head. She tossed it onto the ground, and although he'd seen her in a bikini by the pool a few times, nothing had prepared him for this moment. She was wearing a pair of lace panties and a lace bra, that left little to the imagination. Her breasts were round and plump, pushed up to create ample cleavage, and her nipples were hard, obvious through the thin material. Bulma leaned down, and climbed onto the lawn chair, swinging her leg over his, straddling him, as he sat with his back against the chair. 

She leaned down and kissed him again, heat pooling rapidly in her center. She could feel his arousal pressed up against her in this position. "Here, give me your hand," she said, breaking away from his lips, as she reached for it. She directed it to her breasts, biting her lip as she slid his hand inside her bra. She moved his fingers gently, stimulating her nipple. Vegeta looked up at her, and she let a small moan escape, rocking her hips backward and then forward, grinding into his erection. She leaned forward as he continued to play with her nipple, and nibbled on his lower lip, her free hand roaming his chest, crossing over his own nipples occasionally, eliciting a low growl of pleasure from the Saiyan. 

Bulma moved off him, moving toward the end of the chair, between his legs. She tugged lightly at his shorts, and after a moment, he understood what she was hinting at, and he worked his way out of them, dropping them in the heap of clothing. His erection sprang up, and Bulma could barely stifle a gasp at his size. She had assumed he was rather large given what she had been feeling through his shorts against her womanhood, but actually seeing it confirmed her suspicions. While he wasn't particularly lengthy, there was much to be said for his girth. She grinned, and leaned forward, taking him in her hand. He audibly gasped, and flinched at her touch. No female had ever touched him so intimately before, and the sensation was unexpectedly amazing. His eyes closed, and he gripped the edges of the lawn chair as she began to work him up and down. As much as she wanted him to play with her, she wanted to show him pleasure first. Her fist pumped up and down along his length, and she inched closer, and to his absolute shock, she leaned down and took him into her mouth. He jerked, his whole body shifting on the chair. Bulma looked up at him briefly, wide eyed, with his hard member still in her mouth. She lifted up, and then spoke quietly. "Vegeta, are you a virgin?" 

A pause. Then, "A what?" 

"It's an earth term. Virgin means someone who has never had sex before," she provided, looking up at him. 

A fervent blush spread across his cheeks. "Uh, no, I have not had sexual intercourse before. So, yes, I guess I am this virgin that you speak of," he said, embarrassed heat still fueling the blush resting on his cheeks. 

"It's OK, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I've only been with one person before, so you don't have anything to worry about," she reassured. "Do you want to keep going?" 

He nodded. He couldn't deny that what she had just been doing felt incredible, like nothing he'd ever felt before. He'd always loved the euphoria of battle, but this, this was entirely different. The sparks and tingles shooting through his body right now were totally new and unknown, but pleasing all the while. He desperately wanted her to put her mouth back on him. 

She smiled, and did just that. She used a hand to work him up and down while using her tongue along the upper portion, teasing the tip all the way down to the base. It wasn't long before he felt a strange sensation beneath him, and he grunted as he came in her mouth. She stopped, and looked up at him. He was wide eyed again, and this time she wanted him to take the reins.

Bulma allowed him a minute to come down from his orgasm, and then she scooted up to him, leaning her side into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. She took his hand and brought it down to her panties, slipping it underneath. She was wet, very wet. "Just like this," she whispered, turning her head to kiss him again, as she showed him how to dip his fingers into her heat, pushing her wetness up and back into her clit. She moaned, and bit his lip. He low growled again, bucking his hips up toward her, as he continued to work her center. She left his hand to do the work on his own, and with that hand now free, she reached up and unclasped her bra, wiggling her top half a little to move her arms out, freeing her breasts to press up against his chest. He was getting the hang of it, because within a few minutes, Bulma was panting, her hand pawing at his chest, and she alternated between kissing him and nipping at his lip. Soon, she reached her peak, the climax building and then crashing down on her as she came, her heat convulsing around his fingers. He closed his eyes as she moaned his name, riding out the last few waves of her orgasm. 

"That was amazing," Bulma said quietly, kissing him. "You're a quick study." She stood up for a moment, slipping out of her soaked panties, glancing down at him. His erection had returned, much to her delight. He was looking her over, and so she straddled him again. This time, they were both bare, exposed underneath the gazebo, the night sky surrounding them outside. 

"You're sure you want this. Right?" Bulma said, more as a statement than a question. She figured leading the charge was the best thing she could do, so that he wouldn't balk at the last second. 

He nodded, onyx eyes meeting her blue. 

"I think it might be best if you are on top. It'll feel better that way," she explained. 

He nodded again, and they shifted places, and Bulma quickly leaned the back of the lawn chair down into a flat position before laying down on her back. She grabbed his hand once again, guiding him on top of her. Without prompting, he reached for her breast and palmed it greedily, as she pulled him down to kiss him. With her other hand, she grabbed his hard length and positioned it at her center, then reached up to his hips. "OK, push in slowly." 

He did, and the warm, wet tightness enveloped him, as she helped guide him in by pressing gently on his hips. He let out an almost feral sounding growl as he sunk fully into her, his hand tightening on her breast. Bulma moaned as she felt him stretch the limits of her womanhood, pulling him closer into her body. He took his hand away from her breast and used his hands to support, as they sought out a rhythm. Vegeta knew he wouldn't last long, he already felt his orgasm welling up below, but he plunged deeper inside, thrusting hard as her hips rocked to meet him. Their intensity increased, and sparks shot through his body again as he neared completion. Bulma wasn't far behind, this man, this Saiyan man, had given her pleasure she never dreamed she could experience with someone, and he was a virgin! She felt her center contract as she almost reached her peak. Vegeta tensed, and with one final thrust inward, he spilled himself inside her. "Bulma!" Her name jumped out of his mouth before he could catch it, just as he felt his orgasm take over. She responded in kind, uttering his name as her own orgasm reached its peak, their climaxes climbing to their highest heights and slowly coming back down. 

He remained inside her for a moment, and then withdrew. A fierce blush flitted across his cheeks again as the realization of what had just occurred hit him, but it faded quickly. He sat on the edge of the lawn chair, and fumbled around for his shorts. 

"That. Was amazing," Bulma stated, sitting up next to him. 

"Mm." He grunted in agreement, pulling his shorts back on. 

Suddenly, there was a pop! from across the lawn, and a firework launched itself into the sky, erupting with a loud bang into a shower of red and blue sparkles. They both looked up in surprise, and then Vegeta looked at Bulma with a raised eyebrow. 

She erupted into a fit of giggles. "Apparently one of the fireworks didn't fire in the sequence earlier. It…had other plans, I guess." 

"Tch." He shook his head, a ghost of a half-smirk playing on his face. "It's late, I will need to be up to train in just a few short hours. Get dressed, woman, and I'll fly you up to your room." 

Bulma smiled at him, and nodded, reclasping her bra and pulling on her dress. He put his arm around her, and they took off toward the building, leaving his workout towel in the center of the yard, and unknowingly leaving her panties beneath the chair. 

Vegeta set her down on her balcony, and turned to fly off to his. 

"Wait."

"What do you want, woman."

"Thank you, Vegeta, for trusting me."

"Tch, it's not about trust. I had a need to satisfy, that is all."

"If you say so." 

She smiled, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him in for one last, quick kiss. 

He grunted at her, but obliged, and once she pulled away, he lifted off the balcony, flying off to his own. Bulma watched him as he went, and once he disappeared through the doors, her gaze found itself looking back up at the constellations, her eyes landing where his galaxy was. This was a night that she would remember for a very long time. 

______________

 


End file.
